Mary Rose
Mary Rose is a young girl who got separated from her family during the Dino Attack. Biography Mary Rose was born in World City in 2004, and her family later moved to LEGO City prior to the Dino Attack. During the initial invasion in April 2010, the family was safely evacuated to Antarctica, where they spent many months in the refugee facilities. As the Dino Attack Team made progress in the battle against the Mutant Dinos and LEGO City was gradually being reconstructed and repopulated, the Rose family was eager to move back to LEGO City as quickly as possible. Mary Rose and her family returned to LEGO City, but despite being settled in an area of LEGO City supposedly free of Mutant Dinos, they were attacked by a pack of Mutant Raptors while most of the Dino Attack Team was focused on the mission to Adventurers' Island. Mary Rose was separated from her family and, over the next few days, desperately struggled to survive on the dangerous streets of a dinosaur-infested LEGO City. Eventually, Greybeard and King Joseph Race were sent into her neighborhood to investigate the Mutant Raptor attack. Mary Rose hid in a dumpster and, fearing that they were dangerous, attacked Greybeard with a hammer. However, she mistook Greybeard for her grandfather and trusted the two Dino Attack allies, who offered to bring her back to Dino Attack Headquarters where she would be safe. During her time in Dino Attack Headquarters, Mary Rose tried to stay close to Greybeard at all times. When Greybeard ran off in pursuit of a mole, he told Mary Rose to wait in the Dino Attack briefing room. There, Mary Rose was approached by Shadow, Viper, Digger, and Gromtin, and Gromtin was able to coax Mary Rose into talking about the Mutant Raptors that attacked her neighborhood. This data helped the elite agents realize that the Mutant Dinos were not yet cleared from LEGO City and were in fact preparing for a final battle. Before Greybeard went to the front lines of the battlefield during the final battle, he said goodbye to Mary Rose in the headquarters' garage and told her to again wait in the briefing room until his return. Before Greybeard's return, Mutant Lizards and Mutant Raptors began invading Dino Attack Headquarters, and Mary Rose hid in the air vents. Greybeard and a few of his comrades burst into the briefing room and rescued Mary Rose from the Mutant Dinos. Mary Rose traveled with Greybeard to the top floor of Dino Attack Headquarters, where the Portal Operations Team had built a Super Teleport Pad. Concerned for Mary's safety, Greybeard told her to use the Teleport Pad to return to Antarctica, and promised that he would follow soon. Mary Rose waited in the Antarctica refugee facilities for the remainder of the final battle, with Talia Kaahs watching over her. After the end of the Dino Attack war, Mary Rose returned to LEGO City and was reunited with Greybeard. Shortly afterward, the old pirate officially adopted her as his granddaughter. They spent the New Year's Eve together on Adventurers' Island. Abilities and Traits Due to her young age, Mary Rose is very innocent and naive. She is sweet and kind, and although she once had the capability of throwing temper tantrums when things did not go her way, the harsh realities of the Dino Attack have stricken all anger from Mary Rose, leaving only fear. Because Mary Rose mistakenly believes that Greybeard is her grandfather, she is very close to the old pirate and only feels safe when he is near. After her parents were killed by Mutant Raptors, Mary Rose developed some important survival skills that allowed her to escape detection by other Mutant Dinos. Mary Rose is reportedly skilled at playing hide-and-seek, which were enhanced by her survival skills. Trivia *Mary Rose's character combines elements of young Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Newt from Aliens. *Mary Rose was introduced to serve as motivation for Greybeard to not sacrifice himself in the final battle. Category:PeabodySam Category:Civilians